Xerxes
Xerxes is an Incubus, a Lust Demon who wanders the world, seducing mortals to have sex with him. By feeding off sexual pleasure, he can grow himself and his partners to enormous sizes. A chance encounter with Kurtar drained him of his powers before dropping him off into the outback. Upon encountering the player, Xerxes sees this as a chance for payback... He can be found near the Milk Pommes patch, located near an archway above the ritual maze. Xerxes is based off of Remerting's (aka Muk100)'s OC. Changelog * v2.0 (Requires version 0.36.X) ** New Features ''Note that most of these will not unlock until after you've completed his quest'' *** New Location - Xerxes has been moved to the Milk Pommes above the labyrinth in the New Outback. The easiest path is South from the Inn and across a land bridge *** New Dialogue - Much of the dialogue has been re-written to strengthen the writing a little, but the core story remains the same. *** The Incubi's Desire - While fused, Xerxes will pass his powers on to the player. This will allow you to grow other Orcs through sex like he can! *** Bukkake - If you fap near Xerxes, he'll start a floorfap animation! *** Added the 69 Sex position - This will make both of you grow at the same rate as "tops" *** Foreplay - This is a dialogue option that will become avaiable at the end of his quest. *** "Help" Menu - From here you can ask Xerxes to cure your corruption, revert you back to your old form, receive a console command to skip his questline, or reset him back to 0. *** Corruption Dialogues - Xerxes will now react to the Genie's curse, and this will trigger additional effects on his growth buffs if it progresses to full genification. There is one caveat, though... he cannot be corrupted through sex! *** Curse immunity - Xerxes is largely immune to the Genie's curse, but he has two weaknesses. You'll need to figure out one of them in order to corrupt him (hint: It can be done without cheating through the console) *** Lua conversion - All of his macros have been re-written in Lua, making it eaiser to make adjustments. *** Data Flags - Xerxes will now remember the player's progress on his story line. As a consequence the 'Xerxes - Lite' version has been permanently retired. *** Orc file and tattoo - A Playable Xerxes has been included in the repository along with his tattoo. This version will also be able to grow other orcs through sex, even when spawned as a fantasy! ** Bug Fixes *** Fixes an issue where Xerxes' dialogue would spill into other NPCs *** Fixed an issue where sex acts would cause Bonfire to swap out his dialogue with vanilla text. *** Fixed an issue where dialogue would be skipped after the fusion cutscene. *** Growth buffs are now applied correctly when sex starts ** Known Issues *** Unfusing from Xerxes might change your appearance. This is a core issue, but also temporary. Your appearance will be restored when you reload the profile. *** Standing next to another NPC named 'Xerxes' will cancel the Incubi's Desire. Until a method comes to uniquely identify the orcs we spawn, this buff can be broken when encountering another NPC named Xerxes. This can be fixed by unfusing and re-fusing again. *** Something might reset your `natural` form, causing Xerxes to restore you to the wrong appearance when he tries to restore your form. This is under investigation... * v1.03 (Bonfire version 0.30.X required) ** Growth buffs are now applied through macros ** Fixes an issue where Xerxes' fetch quest checked for Aubergines on himself, rather than the player, preventing them from advancing the story. ** Added a BallSizeIncrease buff during sex ** Added a HyperPenisLength buff when fusing with Xerxes for the last time. ** Xerxes now teleports to the Player's circle, rather than the Stargazer Circle. *** This was to prevent sex acts from moving the player and Xerxes to Celik's Circle, where the player would infect Celik with the Genie's curse, who would then re-infect both the player and Xerxes. *** Xerxes Lite has been moved to the Player's Circle to reflect this. * v1.02 ** Returns control of the command console to the player during the curse removal scene. * v1.01 ** Doubled growth rate for bottom position ** Added growth for the top position. ** Sweat Buff applied * v1.00 ** Initial release